


I'll swipe you off your feet, I'll gut your heart out with a knife.

by space_lace



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco's musings on Marvelous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll swipe you off your feet, I'll gut your heart out with a knife.

By no means could you find a nice sounding way to describe Basco and Marvelous' current relationship. It was violent, harsh and filled with hatred, particularly on the captain's side. Basco on the other hand was just amused by the expressions of rage, anger and frustration on his former friend's face. The expressions that sometimes tangled with an edge of fear, fear that Marvelous would never admit to, but Basco would always poke at whenever he got the chance. 

That was why he loved to steal Marvelous off the galleon right in front of his comrades eyes, getting to see both his as well as his crew's anger as it happened.   
He loved to taunt the young captain, to mock him into blind rage, just to have him fly for his throat, only to have his ass handed to him.   
He loved the frustration on Marvelous face as he found himself bound and gagged, with Basco the only one near and no chance for aid from his dear comrades.   
He loved the fear that clouded his eyes when he realized what was undoubtedly going to happen, when Basco tortured him slowly, painfully, wonderfully until Marvelous couldn't even think straight anymore.

Basco loved the toy that he had found his Mabe-chan to be, right from the very start and he wasn't going to stop playing with him for a long while yet. 

Because Marvelous never got boring, not even after all this time.


End file.
